


Roman's Week, Day Five: Roceit

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alliteration, Blow Job, Body Worship, Charming Roman, Come Swallowing, Communication, Consent is Sexy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cum Swallowing, First Time, Hair-pulling, Hand Job, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pineapples, Praise, Reassuring Roman, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a good boyfriend, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Shy Deceit, Swallowing, Sympathetic Deceit, Virgin Deceit, compliments, first time receiving blow job, hair grabbing, insecure deceit, romantic roceit, self depricating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt C:Due to being shunned and disliked by the others Deceit has never had a relationship, romantic or sexual, with anyone. Roman is his first, his first lover and his first lay. Roman takes very good care of him.





	Roman's Week, Day Five: Roceit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188584275432/perfect).

###  **Perfect**

“Roman-”

Roman hummed in response to his scaled lover’s gasp from where his lips were pressed just below Deceit’s ear. He sucked softly at the tender skin, reveling in the low moan that the action drew from the other.

“Ro-” Deceit gasped again, tilting his head to the side and giving Roman the perfect angle to press even more bruising kisses to the soft skin of the right side of the side’s neck.

Slowly, Roman’s hand traveled down the front of Deceit’s capelet, relishing in the soft satiny feel of the cloth underneath his fingertips. He knew exactly what he was doing, carefully maneuvering his hand deliciously slowly down to where he knew there would be a tent forming in Deceit’s pristine trousers.

The two had been playing this little game for months. Even Roman wasn’t sure exactly when he and Deceit had moved from enemies to a relationship. The continuous flirting really blurred the lines. But he wasn’t complaining in the least. Being with Deceit was like nothing else. Once they had moved from flirt-fighting to outright flirting, and Roman had first uttered those three little words, everything had been perfect. Deceit was wonderful. Deceit was challenging, and funny, and alluring, and beautiful, and suave, and _finally_ pressed up against his bedroom wall, underneath _his_ lips and touch. Roman’s fingers ghosted over the zipper to Deceit’s trousers and-

“Roman, stop.”

Immediately, Roman’s hand flew back, and he pulled his face away from Deceit’s skin, his heart stopping in his chest. He froze as soon as there were a few good inches of space between them, his eyes wide and afraid.

Had he done something-?

A gloved hand--_shaking, Deceit was shaking_\--came into Roman’s view, and the prince swallowed.

“Please stop that, Roman, I can practically hear you overthinking, darling.” Deceit’s voice was perfectly smooth, as usual. Somehow, that both soothed Roman’s nerves and curdled in his stomach like spoiled milk.

“Are you-” Roman worried his fingers together in front of him, unsure of what to do with his hands, and so suddenly regretting what he had been doing with them mere moments ago that it gave him whiplash.

“I am _fine_.” Roman’s skepticism must have shown on his face, because Deceit grimaced and corrected himself quickly. “That is, you have done nothing wrong, Roman.”

Truth. Roman knew that that meant that Deceit believed what he was saying, so he clasped his hands together and gave a weak nod, listening.

Deceit’s eyes darted to the side, focusing on some poster on the opposite wall of Roman’s bedroom. “I believe that I have somewhat of a confession to make.”

Roman blinked, tilting his head to the side. “What is it, Dee…?”

Roman could see Deceit steeling himself. The usual bravado and slick exterior was nearly completely gone at the moment. Normally, Roman would have seen that as a win. Now, he was just concerned.

“I am not,” Deceit gritted his teeth, obviously having a hard time letting this truth out, “I am not exactly… experienced in this sort of thing.”

Roman’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. Not experienced? But they had been kissing one another for weeks now, and surely Deceit had-

Roman’s eyes widened in realization, and the human side of Deceit’s face flushed pink.

“You’ve never-”

“No.” Deceit responded, promptly cutting Roman off again. “It’s not as though I had many options.”

The second sentence came out with a hint of derision that didn’t sit right with Roman. He could parse out exactly what Deceit was implying.

He had never done any of this because he had never had a relationship before.

Because he had always been pushed out by the others.

Despite the way that Deceit was oh-so-carefully holding himself right then--shoulders straight, eyes forward, hands perfectly still, pride winning out always--Roman had never thought that the dark side had looked so small.

“Dee, I-” Roman reached his hand out, his natural instinct to pull his boyfriend close at war with the knowledge that Deceit had specifically asked him not to touch him. He curled his hand into a fist and dropped it to his side. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Roman offered, simply.

Deceit nodded once, his eyes two-toned eyes still focused away from Roman. “I know.” Despite his words, the tension in his shoulders eased a bit.

“I mean it. We don’t have to do any of that. I had just assumed, since we were kissing, that I-” Roman’s eyes widened again. “Wait- Deceit, was I-”

The right side of Deceit’s face colored more. “My first kiss, yes. First relationship, first-” He cleared his throat as Roman stared in shocked awe. “Not many people are lining up to love the monster.”

Roman frowned. “You don’t really believe that, do you?”

Deceit didn’t answer directly. “I simply wanted you to know before we moved further.” He smoothed over the words as if that were a perfect end to a conversation like this. Roman could tell that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, but he couldn’t just fall back into Deceit’s arms like the conversation hadn’t happened.

“Deceit, that isn’t true. You have to know that I don’t think that.” Deceit’s eyes slipped back to his own, and Roman offered a small smile. “Not to say that I wouldn’t be terribly jealous if they had snapped you up while they could, but it’s their loss.”

A tiny smile pulled at Deceit’s lips, making Roman smile brightly in return. Silently, Deceit opened his arms, and Roman took the silent request, carefully stepping closer, but touching no more than he was specifically asked.

“I don’t think you’re a monster at all, Lyin’ King. And I’ll spend eternity proving it to you if I have to!” Deceit rolled his eyes fondly as Roman continued. “And we can move at any pace you please, love. Now, would you like to go watch a movie?”

Deceit shook his head and nerves spiked in Roman’s stomach again. He was confused when Deceit’s voice suddenly became more assured once again. He yelped in surprise as Deceit pulled him closer by his hips, returning them almost to their previous position.

“I want you to get back to what you were doing, my prince.”

Roman tilted his head. “But you said-”

“Just a warning, darling.” Deceit replied, smoothly. Roman would have been suspicious had he not seen the glimmer of desire in Deceit’s brown iris. “I was enjoying myself. You just needed to know before we continue, I suppose.”

Roman chewed at his lower lip in thought. Deceit was obviously being sincere, as ironic as that was, and his dick was definitely still interested so…

Roman smirked, letting his hands fall back to Deceit’s chest. “Well I’m going to make this the best first time anyone could ever have.”

Roman delighted greatly in the way Deceit’s face pinkened at his words. It was delicious to finally have a way to easily turn the master flirt into a blushing mess.

Leaning in, Roman initiated another kiss, this one much more slow and deliberate. Knowing that it was his love’s first time having such an intimate encounter made Roman want to do this right. Deceit melted instantly into the kiss, the final bit of tension leaving his body in a way that made Roman hum with contentment.

The two had been kissing leisurely for a few more moments--Roman enjoying every second--when gloved hands came up to cover his own where they rested still on Deceit’s chest.

Taking the hint, Roman’s hands slowly moved into action. His tongue snuck past Deceit’s pointed canines as his fingers nimbly worked at the clasp of the snake’s dramatic capelet.

The amount of layers that his boyfriend wore was simultaneously sexy as sin and frustrating as fuck, but at the moment, Roman was enjoying the time that they were taking.

Deceit’s cape fell to the ground behind him, and suddenly, the lying side himself was moving, pushing forwards and walking Roman backwards, further into the bedroom and towards Roman’s bed.

Pulling back from Deceit’s lips, Roman chuckled, his hands not stopping their slow unbuttoning of Deceit’s shirt. “Someone’s eager all of the sudden.”

Deceit rolled his eyes. “What did you expect when I have such a handsome prince here in his bedroom?”

Roman felt the apples of his cheeks warm at the compliment, but he would not be deterred. Tonight was about Deceit, no matter how much the snake would try to distract from his recent confession with flattery. “My charming snake, you forget.” Finally, the last button on Deceit’s extravagant shirt came undone and Roman slipped one hand inside to feel the soft skin--and? scales?--of his boyfriend’s stomach. “I brought you here and intend to show you the night of your life.” He kissed the corner of Deceit’s mouth lightly. “You just need to sit back and enjoy.”

With that final word, Roman reached up with his free hand and plucked the hat from Deceit’s head, revealing a nest of fluffy curls that he was just now realizing that he had never gotten the chance to see before.

He didn’t get much of a chance to admire the view, however, because soon enough, Deceit was pulling him back in for another kiss. Roman turned them mid-kiss in a small twirl, surprising his partner as they flopped onto the bed, a gasp leaving Deceit’s mouth as his back hit the comforter.

“Roman-” Deceit murmured, his voice breathless against Roman’s lips once again.

Roman hummed, moving to press sweet kisses against Deceit’s scaled cheek. “Yes?”

A low hissing noise left Deceit’s throat, earning an eyebrow raise from Roman as he pulled his head back up to make eye contact with the other. Deceit flushed bright red.

“Get on with it already.” Deceit grumped, pulling back with a huff and situating himself properly on the center of the bed.

If Roman had known him a little less well, he probably would have believed the demanding bratty attitude, but after Deceit’s recent show of vulnerability, he couldn’t help but notice the subtle way that Deceit avoided eye contact after the hissing vocalization and covertly moved to pull his shirt closed.

Glancing down, Roman saw that there were indeed patches of pale green scales littering Deceit’s torso.

He frowned slightly. Well that just wouldn’t do.

Unthinkingly, Roman reached down, and in one quick motion, pulled his shirt over his head, evening the playing field.

Climbing further onto the bed, Roman only hesitated for a moment before straddling Deceit’s waist, leaving just enough room so that the two were not touching. He placed a gentle hand against Deceit’s scaled cheek. “Get on with what, exactly, my love?”

Deceit shifted, obviously struggling with what to say. “You know what.”

“No.” Roman answered truthfully. “I don’t. I have an idea, but I want to hear you say it.” He smiled. “Consent is very sexy.” He added. An afterthought to brighten the atmosphere.

Deceit, half of his face as red as Roman’s now discarded sash, mumbled something under his breath, his hips shifting slightly.

Roman bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning at the feel of Deceit’s cock rubbing accidentally against his leg.

“What was that, darling?”

“I said I want you to touch me.” Deceit repeated, looking away.

Roman carefully guided his face back. “Where, Dee?”

Hissing in frustration, Deceit ground his hips up more forcefully. “My dick, you handsome imbecile.”

Roman smiled genuinely. “Of course, Dee.” Shifting downwards, Roman bypassed running his hands over his boyfriend’s torso like he wanted to, and moved straight for the button on his slacks. He thumbed it open easily with no objection from Deceit.

He could feel those gold and brown eyes burning into the top of his skull as he carefully lowered the zipper. Deceit has shuffled up on his elbows to get a better view, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

As Roman opened Deceit’s fly, he bit down harder on the inside of his cheek, holding back a smile at the tiny snakes printed on the briefs. If he glanced up, he would see Deceit internally badgering himself for choosing the garments he had that morning, but instead, Roman focused on the way that Deceit lifted his hips to allow Roman to carefully lower both items of clothing at once.

Deceit’s cock sprang out eagerly as soon as the fabric was out of the way. It was of average length, a width that Roman thought would do just wonderfully in various places that came to mind, weeping precum in a way that fueled Roman’s ego nicely, it was-

“Perfect.” Roman whispered.

A choked startled noise came from above him at the sheer honesty in that one word.

Before Roman could fully think, he wrapped his hand around the member and experimentally stroked it.

Another long, drawn out hiss came from above. _“Roman.”_

Roman looked back up and smiled in a way that made the elbows propping Deceit up go weak.

“_Please._ I’m- I’m not- I-” Unable to sort through the lies and truths, Deceit clamped his mouth shut and bucked his hips up into Roman’s touch.

Roman didn’t even think before he was leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head of Deceit’s cock, the pad of his tongue swiping gently at the precum.

Deceit fell back onto the bed, a loud moan reverberating around the room.

Roman relished in the sound, sliding his hand down as he slowly took more into his mouth, cradling the length with his tongue. He hummed lightly, and suddenly, yellow gloves held fistfulls of his hair, and Deceit’s hips jerked involuntarily, causing Roman to sputter before suppressing the urge to pull back and flicking his tongue over Deceit’s head.

_“Roman!”_

Roman just had time to take another inch in before Deceit was coming, his hands tightening in his hair, and the--sweet?--taste filled Roman’s mouth.

As soon as Deceit’s fingers slackened in his hair, Roman pulled back, not wanting to overstimulate his boyfriend.

Deceit, gasping for breath, dropped his hands to his sides as Roman sat up on his haunches, wiping his mouth with his arm.

There was a moment of silence, during which Roman moved up to lay beside Deceit.

“That was-”

“Amazing? Spectacular? Mind blowing? The blowjob of your dreams?” Roman offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Passable.”

Roman gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. “How dare you? After that performance?”

Deceit cracked a smile. “Kidding, dear.”

Roman grinned, taking a moment to bask in Deceit’s blissed out expression. They lay quietly for a few seconds before a question popped back into Roman’s mind.

“Dee, your-” Roman gestured to his mouth. “Were you-?”

Deceit’s ears burned a bright red. “I like pineapples.”

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Roman’s Week._ October 25, 2019. _Roceit._
> 
> **Note:** Do give me some kudos if you're feeling friendly, and a little comment if you're feeling adventurous. :]


End file.
